Wooden Fortress
"Throk go to fight fort in playnes with Kai, Kay and Khyrim. When groop leeve Last Chance, find orenge moss Isla warn Throk abowt. Kay want get some in bawtle, but not kno how get and not have moss go threw bawtle’s kork. Throk make plan! Throk say put moss in bawtle, fill bawtle with dirt, then put kork. Moss not able eat kork if dirt in way! Throk vary smart! Groop hed to playnes, but go to stoney hills. Groop go rong way! Kai and Kay find way by look at sun and neerbye things and map. Soon Throk see lake, Throk kno groop go rite way! Groop see rooin town too. Groop hed to camp, find piles bones. Piles are goblin bones. Throk put skull on belt, make Throk look more scary. Throk think it good for Throk’s A E S T H E S T I C. Throk like how look. Trak neer piles look like dawg feet but Kai say they only too leg, not fore. Groop try sneek to fort, Khyrim and Kai see strange man follow us. Khyrim go sneek back of them, see if bad. Strange man have bow, Throk crawl so man not able hit Throk. Throk smart today! Man say “get down” tell us it daynjerus. Say want tawk. Groop say okay. Man is not man, but woman half-elf! Woman is DeLuca. Hard say for Throk, Throk call woman Duke. Duke say Duke hunt Arbiters. Duke say Arbiters “evul” and Arbiter neer here have thing Duke need. Duke say Arbiters serv ded god, not able say name. Throk ask rite name, Duke rite “Ius Lex” in mud, say not say name. Duke say Duke is “Shard Nite Knight” (Throk thank Kay for spell “knight”). Duke say Duke want shards for wepon. Duke say Shard Knights look for shards, reforge wepon that able kill god! Throk want help kill Arbiter. Arbiters strawng. If Throk kill Arbiter, Throk vary strawng! Throk want shards, Throk want kill god! Throk kill god, that mean Throk more strawng than god! This think please Throk. Groop say okay, work with Duke. Duke leed groop to hill with Arbiter. Kay make Throk big, Throk drink potion make Throk more strawng! Throk run at Arbiter, try grab but not able. Throk try hit with sword, but Throk fail. This make Throk sad. But Throk hit nekst time, Throk hit for 24 damage Throk hit vary hard! Arbiter vary strawng tho. Arbiter take more hit from Duke, Throk, Kai, but Arbiter not seem hert mutch. Arbiter hit Throk hard too times, Throk hert bad but Throk strawng half-orc, so Throk not go down. Arbiter hit down Khyrim one hit! Arbiter too strawng. Arbiter vary fast, Arbiter hit three times beefore Throk able swing more. Kai heal Khyrim, Throk keep hit Arbiter. Duke run like kowerd. Throk not like Duke now. Throk think Shard Knights bad now. (Throk still want god kill wepon tho.) Arbiter hit Throk hard in jaw, take Throk down. Throk not kno much after. Kai heal Throk tho, Throk see Arbiter take Khyrim down. Throk thro akse then back off. Khyrim want survive, Khryim strawng will. Throk admire. Khyrim rolled a natural 20 on Khyrim’s death save wake up, play ded. Not fool Arbiter. Arbiter grab Khyrim, say “Yeeld or I kill frend.” Kay make fawg, try help Kai and Throk get out, but not help. Arbiter not see with eyes. Throk scared Khyrim die, make Throk sad. But Khyrim not there, Khyrim apeer other spot. (Khyrim tell Throk Khyrim’s race can do this. Throk think vary strange.) Khyrim run to Throk down hill. Arbiter grab Kai beefore Kai able move. Say same thing. Groop put down wepon. Arbiter say give wepon and armore. Try get Kay spellsbook, Kay get keep tho. Throk lose sord and chain male. Khyrim and Kai lose wepon and armore too. This make Throk sad. Throk not like lose things, but Throk lose things on this advenchure and last one with dragun. Throk want crush gnolls, that make Throk not sad. But, now, groop run and no wepons. Groop want go to ruins see beefore. Make advenchure not wayste of time. Groop think look like old howses. Groop not find thing, Only riteing like on mowntane like by brige. Kay say it say “House of Jargad.” Groop hed back to Last Chance. Wulfred groop not bak yet. Throk not like this advenchure. Throk lose. Throk week. Throk sad. Throk want kill. Throk go fort nekst advenchure. Throk not get fool by dum Shard Knights nekst time. Throk kill lots gnolls. Throk get strawnger. Throk kill Duke. Throk kill Arbiters. Throk kill Master. Throk kill God. Throk will feel good." ― Throk Spynekleevar's adventure log Category:Adventure Log